


I want you|| Larry Stylinson

by louismakesharrymoan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, harry bottoms, louis tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismakesharrymoan/pseuds/louismakesharrymoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a whole day of work. Harry and Louis want sometime to their self. Let's say they were a bit too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you|| Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one- shot on ao3 and my first one- shot ever. Don't expect anything great of it.

     The show was just getting started and Louis already felt as if it was boring. The first song they were about to start was no other than "No Control". For anyone asking this is their European and American leg of the tour. Nobody from Australia, Asia, and even Africa got "No Control as an opening act. Energy and power was all they needed in this song. A few times in the show, it just so happened that Harry maybe got a bit excited about Louis' vocals and well, the fans got suspicious. It couldn't have been more bad than that. They needed to keep the suspicion down from the fans. Harry and Louis had been told that they could come out after New Year's. That would make it January 1, 2016. Many fans had already suspected it. Well, that were more of the Larry shippers they always figured everything out.

     Louis and Harry were almost too excited to be on their own and not have anyone around them. The two walked away from the stadium and went to the hotel. The boys would get hotels when there were more than 2 days that they were playing there. Liam, Niall, and Zayn thought the two looked too happy. Of course Niall's brain went to the Larry fan-art that he had seen. The pair of three went to their separate hotel rooms. Well, let's say that Zayn and Liam were in a different hotel. The two didn't exactly want to hear what the other two boys were about to do nor do they want to know what Niall is going to do. The pair of three split up Ziam going one part and Niall going the other part.

      In the hotel room of Harry and Louis, they were cuddled up and as you expected, Louis was big spooning. They laid like that for a few moments until Louis started kissing Harry's neck. Something, that he wanted to do a long before but couldn't because they had work. Harry moves his head to the side for Louis to get better access. Louis went down to Harry's collarbone and took off his lover's shirt. As Louis was kissing down Harry's neck and chest he played with the younger boy's normal nipples. Harry let out a small whine. Louis looked up to him and licked his own lips. He looked at Harry's lips and kissed his lips while his hand slowly moved down to his lover's pants. Harry found a place to put hi hands, which happened to be Louis' arse. As everyone else, Harry loved that place and he was happy he could grab it at any time. Harry started kneading his boyfriend's ass while Louis moaned and tried to unzip Harry's jeans.

        Louis wondered why Harry wore such tight jeans with a struggle he got his lover's jeans off. Harry was relieved that he was free from the tight bothering. Louis sat up and looked at Harry. Harry knew what Louis was getting at, Harry tried to pull Louis' shirt over the older boy's head. The young boy was happy when he got his boyfriend's shirt off and finally went on to the pants. Now for Harry it was a whole lot easier to get Louis' jeans off. They were only in the boxers and were almost getting fully hard. Louis kissed Harry a second time but this time it was rougher, their crotches were grinding together. Louis felt Harry's erection increase as he started grinding on his green- eyed lover. Louis slowly went down with his hand stopping at Harry's happy trail.

        Louis pulled the waistband of Harry's panties as he started to stop snogging Harry. Harry still had his hands on Louis' arse, Louis pulled Harry's panties off. Harry's dick sprung free against his stomach. Louis pulled his own underwear down and went to kiss up Harry's thighs. Stopping right before Harry's balls were. Louis sucked on the skin there and let a good and visible love bite on the skin. Louis licked a stripe on Harry's penis and he licked up Harry's chest. Louis stopped at Harry's bird tattoo, he sucked in between there also leaving a love bite there. 

         Harry felt a warm tongue on his dick, he looked down to see that it was Louis, who was licking his crotch very slowly. Louis looked up and slowly licked inside Harry's slit. The blue-eyed boy soon put his mouth on his lover's head. He went to see if Harry was enjoying it. Harry was full of emotions and he couldn't feel clearly as he normally would. Harry put his hands on Louis' hair making Louis move his mouth further. Harry had his toes curled up in to the sheets. Louis was bobbing his head up and down with the force of himself and the force of Harry pulling his hair. Harry was almost at his high, Louis knew this and he stopped Harry.

          "Daddy please," Harry pleaded. Louis had a look of admiration in his eyes for the younger boy. When Harry really wanted something he would call Louis "daddy". Louis would go nuts over this and and have full control.

            "Baby, what do you want? Tell Daddy, what you want," Louis said slowly and calmly as he looked into his lover's eyes.

           "Want you to fuck me," Harry managed to get out in a rumbled form.

          When it came to intimate moments, Harry wasn't a loud one but Louis knew what he had to do to get Harry to moan and whine. Louis nodded and grabbed lube. They both got tested for STD's and no one found anything. So they normally do it like this. Louis lubed up three fingers and inserted the first one. Harry's face was one of displeasure know but soon his face turned in to pleasure. He was moaning and whining just as Louis expected and he only had a finger in Harry's ass. He inserted a second finger and Harry went completely nuts, Louis loved that he had this effect on Harry. Louis decided against adding third finger and put some of the remained lube from his fingers on his dick. He lined up at Harry's entrance and Harry's face didn't look pleasured when Louis had entered. However, Harry adjusted to Louis' size and nodded his head. Meaning that Louis could move. Louis moved slowly at first. Harry let out a small moan followed with "Daddy"

          Louis thrusted harder into Harry. Harry let out a moan followed with a moan falling from Louis' mouth. They were both exhausted but no where near the point of coming. Harry went to grab his own dick but Louis swatted Harry's hand away and Harry tried to not move his hands towards his meat. Louis moved harder and harder into Harry trying to find that one spot. They hadn't done anything more than two weeks because of the tour, they didn't have anytime for themselves. Harry let out a loud moan and he knew he had found that spot. Louis moaned as he moved into Harry's tight ass. "Fuck" Louis had muttered because of how tight Harry was and they were being maybe too loud, people were complaining about the noise on floor 9. Louis thrusted up into Harry a few more times and Harry felt the heat in his stomach as his muscles tightened he came all over Louis' and his chests. Louis went a two more times and then he came inside Harry's ass. Louis grabbed a Kleenex to clean himself up. 

          Louis picked up his cum and held it too Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth and finally went to eat it. They always did this after they had cummed. Louis cleaned himself up and Harry tasted his lover's sperm. Harry absolutely loved it and Harry was so glad that Louis had accepted it. Harry cuddled into Louis' side and they fell into a deep sleep.

         The next morning Niall came up to them and asked," Did you two have fun?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and check my tumblr: louismakesharrymoan.tumblr.com. This is probably one of my longest smuts ever which is sad lol.


End file.
